blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Item Rankings
Item Rankings. There are 5 Item ranks in the game. There is Common, Un Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Each of these item rankings mean something in the item either decreasing it in value or increasing its value or what it can be possibly bought with. (This wiki page needs help to grow if you Have Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, or Legendary items that aren't on this list please add them too it we need all the help we can get.) Common Items, Definition/worth Common items are practically useless common items are usually items that you get for free at the beginning of the game or they can be bought for low amounts of GP. Or that they are obtained for free by leveling up or common items can be any gun part excluding some scopes and all armor except the helmets. (camos are common items but they have some worth to them seeing as they are bought with Zcoin But they will not be on this list because of how many there are in the game.) The listed are a mixture of guns, secondary's, gun tags, attachments, scopes, and ect. Common items - Overmatched Armet X Overmatched Anaconda KX7 Guardian WarmongerL1 OverMatch Impact CQT Dataluxe BattleVest OS Allied Warzone oX9 Over Matched Battle front Xsl Allied Ranger LT Dataluxe X2 Tactical Overmatched Delta i6 ArmCom Break Guard Chestplate Allied LZ Viper ArmCom Piranha Z700 Guardian WarMonger RC2 OverMatch Diamondback.2 Dataluxe R2 Skirmisher Dataluxe R7 Skirmisher Allied LS Viper The Speed Demon Allied APC L9-Raven Guardian ColossusRC6 ArmCom Breaker Guard Legplates Assualt Rifle Burstfire SMG Submachine Gun Light Machine Gun Combat Rifle M4X Rifle Burstfire Rifle Bolt-Action Rifle Bullpup Full Auto Tactical Assualt Rifle Light Recon Rifle AK470 Rifle LMG Recon Compound Bow Anti-Material Rifle Heavy Assualt Rifle Tactical SMG Light Pistol Shotgun Heavy Pistol Revolver Machine Pistol Burstfire Pistol Shotgun RK Breach Loaded pistol Snub 260 Over Matched Muzzle Shroud Briar Dampening Muzzle Armcom Slit FlashBreaker Vulcan Power Break Nexus Extending Range Muzzle Frontier Standered Suppressor ArmCom Enchanted Suppressor Vulcan Longreach Flashbreaker Krane Power Muzzle Vulcan Notched Flashbreaker Vulcan Compensator Silverwood Flashbreaker Frontier Power Muzzle Briar Enchanted Suppressor Briar Extended Muzzle Armcom Power Muzzle Armcom balanced Muzzle Frontier Standard Barrel Ogre CQC Barrel Silverwood CQC Barrel Titan Extended Barrel Raider Snub Barrel Vulcan Tactical Barrel Briar Assualt Barrel Krane Assualt Barrel ArmCom Assualt Barrel Briar Lightweight Barrel Titan Assault Barrel Silverwood Light Accuracy Barrel Briar Assualt Barrel Silverwood SW-09 Leather Neck Accuracy Barrel Vulcan Lightweight Barrel Krane Heavy Assualt Barrel Frontier Commentator Barrel Red Sand CQC Barrel Briar CQC Barrel Titan Rail Sight Lightsky Red Dot Sight Frontier Sniper Scope EMI Acog Scope EON Electric Scope EMI Tech Scope Silverwood Combo Scope Light Sky Reflex Scope Krane Sniper Scope Silverwood Heavy Scope Krane Tactical Scope MMRS Flip-Up Rail Sight EMI Electric Scope Krane Holo Sight ArmCom Sniper Scope Armcom CQC Scope OPRL Holo Scope Standered Rounds Silverwood Standard stock Frontier Ultralight stock V2 Folding Stock Silverwood Compensator Stock Taurx Stabilizing Stock Krane Tactical Stock Hull Breach CQC Stock Overmatch Compensator Stock V.2 ArmCom Folding Stock Krane Ultralight Stock ArmCom Compensator Stock Krane Extender Stock Vulcan Extender Stock RedSand Compensator Stock SnowFlake Briar BrGR1 BrSGP1 Titan FFB Over Matched M-CV Breach Krane SG Bar-20 Flash light trophy Pink Ribbon Level 40 trophy 30 days of fight (More to be added to Common List in the future.) Uncommon items, Definition/worth Uncommon items are items that can be bought with GP and Zcoin they are common but they are not seen as much as common items are seen through the game. They are worth very little but can be worth a little more depending on the item it is. Uncommon items - Allied R5X GHOST Dataluxe Slant-X2 Allied RET-3 Astral OverMatch Bonebreaker BKR.a Allied R21V Hunter Dataluxe Breach - X7 Allied R97 II Overmatch R-12 BattleAxe Overmatch R-12 Hatchet Allied APC Ranger Armcom Ta.UX001 Prototype Viper J Vansaint Grendal K.Moreau Duchess-S. Bertolette Decon - T. Hasely MARS - Ark M.A.R.S Chronos - R. O'Conner Lazarus - B. Hinds Artemis -M Akimoto Crusher A. Hernandez Lilith- S. Karalis Ghost- J. Haussen EMI Infrared Scope ArmCom Infrared Scope EMI Infrared Scope MK.2 Incendiary Rounds Toxic Rounds Magnum Rounds Explosive Rounds Inside Gaming Three Of A Kind Order Helmet Poker Chip 4 Leaf Clover Coffee Cup Bulldozer 45 Caliber Pot o' Gold Sonic Knife Angry Blockhead Confused Blockhead Happy Blockhead Sad Blockhead Surprised Blockhead MMRS Logo Tea Bag Stink Tree Heart Knuckles Pizza Belly Devil Girl Blacklight Pixel Art Order Pixel Art Endless Ammo Tag Boxing Gloves Hanging Dice Fused Bomb Angry Fused Bomb Panda APC Zombie Head With HRV Nuclear Bomb Holographic Sign Winged Skull Shovel 8 Ball Smiley Face The World HRV Decoy Lightning Bolt Cupcake Rhino Head Mushroom Yin & Yang Dollar Sign Good Fortune Cat Health Max Football DogBone Heart Pump Wag Bow Caution Clap Crane Salute The Kneebow Fancy bow Bring It Gun Wave Muahaha Posed Point Suck it Go Cut It Throat Slit A-Ok Metal Point Hush Gun Pump Silver Supporter Rare items, Definition/worth Rare items will always cost Zcoin it will be very rare when it will cost only GP. These items apear rarely all thought Rare Items are seen far, far more than Epic and Legendary items they are still a little hard to see in blacklight. Rare items - Bonebreaker - Bloody Slant - X2 - Target Slant - X2 - bomber ArmetX Jolly Jack Dark R5X Ghost - The Mark R5X Ghost - Smoker R5X Ghost - Bear Spirit Battle Damaged Hunter Carcharodon R-3X Recluse B-1t3 Polaris Atago 9 Volk 34r Bonebreaker - Clown R5X Ghost - The Veteran Fox+Cat SR-7 Prex Chem/Hazmat Respirator-INC Rainbow Digital Roar Digital Loser Pelvic Thrust Exclamation Digital Captain Digital Backflip Party Thrust Head bop Flash point Camera Digital Airplane Digital Gold Supporter Epic items, Definition/worth Epic Items can be found only rarely and are mostly items you can only get before the update such as the Bonebreaker Gold. The only item so far that has costed GP that is Epic is the Psyonix Rocket League Helmet that can be bought from the market for only 7000 GP. Epic items - Psyonix Rocket League Helmet RET-3 Astral - Gold BoneBreaker - Gold Frag MK.1 Butterfly Mod Katana Fireworks DayLight Tag Rocket League Deep Pockets Platinum Supporter Blacklight Prime Owner Legendary items,Definition/worth Legendary items are the best ranked item in all of blacklight and only a hand full of people have Legendary items. The gold beta trophy doesn't count at the moment because of a Error made by hardsuit labs and the item was released to everyone in blacklight. but these items are worth tons such as the MLG gaming helmet. Legendary items are very very Valuable and can be worth real money depending on the items rarity such as a golden ArmetX gold. Legendary items - Gold Beta Head Gun Wave Digital Thumbs up MLG Championship Helmet ArmetX - Beta Veteran Diamond Supporter Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Item Rankings